


Someone's Watching Over Me

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Boys In Love, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Hand Jobs, Hopeful Ending, Hunters, Hurt Isaac, Hurt Nolan, Hurt/Comfort, Isaac Feels, Isaac Lahey Needs a Hug, Kidnapping, Loss, M/M, Married Couple, Married Isaac Lahey/Nolan Holloway, Protective Isaac Lahey, Protective Nolan, Recovery, Rutting, Sad, Smut, Social Worker Isaac, Talking To Dead People, despite the angst, there is some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Isaac and Nolan are happy. They're married, have a nice house and a life together. They're even in the process of adopting a little girl. Then hunters come into town and kidnap them, destroying the happiness they've worked so hard for. When it's over one of them has to work on picking up the pieces of their broken life, aided by friends and someone he's not quite expecting.





	Someone's Watching Over Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts), [eliestarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliestarr/gifts).



> For Amanda and Elie, who put up with, and assisted with, my painful spiraling about this the past few days ♥  
> Title is from [Someone's Watching Over Me by Hilary Duff](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=USH3F4JjkBs)  
> This one got a bit away from me, but I'm still happy with it.  
> It has not been beta read, so any mistakes are my own. If you see any please point them out and I'll get them fixed.

  
[Banner made by the amazing Elie](http://eliestarr.tumblr.com/)

 

Isaac always had trouble deciding what his happiest moment in life has been. At first it was because he never had many to choose from. Slowly it’s become because he has so many, all moments filled with happiness and laughter and love he never could have expected. So many moments with Nolan. Their first date, their first kiss, the first time they said I love you, the first time he held Nolan in his arms as he slept and stayed up all night just to watch the sun breaking through the blinds and casting light across his face.

The night that he asked Nolan to marry him and Nolan had agreed, the day they declared their love for each other in front of their friends and family and became husbands, and recently the day they went to the local orphanage and met a little girl named Macy that they’re trying to adopt. So many wonderful moments to choose from. Almost all of them lead back to Nolan.

Isaac looks down at where Nolan is currently resting in his arms and smiles, brushing a hand through his hair. He still can’t believe this is his life, and that he gets to have this. He gets to wake up with Nolan and go to sleep with him and just be happy. For a while he never thought he would have that, and he knows Nolan didn’t either. Then they found each other.

He knew the moment he met Nolan that he was special. Yet even then he couldn’t have guessed how important he would wind up being to Isaac. How meeting that bright eyed, awkward kid would wind up changing his wife forever and for the better.

“You’re thinking too loud,” Nolan complains, burying his face into Isaac’s neck.

“Sorry,” Isaac says, running a hand down his back.

“What time is it?” Nolan asks.

“It’s only around 8:30,” Isaac tells him, “go back to sleep Nols.”

“Are you going back to sleep? Or are you just going to keep staring at me?”

“I was going to run to the store and grab some things for breakfast,” Isaac says, “We don’t have a lot since we haven’t gone shopping since we got back from our trip.”

Nolan sighs, tightening his arms around Isaac’s waist, “I don’t want you to go.”

Isaac smiles, his hand working its way through Nolan’s thick locks, “I have to if you want food. Which we both know you will as soon as you actually wake up.”

Nolan groans’ throwing his leg over Isaac’s hip and straddling him. He looks down at Isaac with a triumphant smile, “Now you can’t go anywhere.”

Isaac shakes his head, smiling fondly up at his husband, “You know I could easily throw you off right?”

“But you won’t,” Nolan says, grinding down against him and smirking when Isaac gasps. He leans over Isaac, bringing their faces together and grinds against him again. He grabs one of Isaac’s hands and brings it to his already bare ass as he rolls his hips, moaning at the feeling of their cocks brushing against each other.

“Nols,” Isaac groans, grabbing Nolan’s hair and pulling him down for a slow and lingering kiss.

“Yes Mon Loup?” Nolan asks, his face the perfect picture of innocence, “Do you still want to leave?”

“Fuck,” Isaac gaps, rolling his hips up to meet Nolan’s, “You know I don’t.”

Nolan smiles and kisses him against, continuing to slowly roll his hips down and meet Isaac’s thrusts. He doesn’t seem to be in a hurry, and neither is Isaac. He loves mornings like this when they can just make up and make love nice and slow, not feeling the need to rush things.

The two kiss slowly, their hands traveling across each other’s bodies, as their hips continue to rock, bringing their erections together. Neither one press for more, this isn’t the time. Right now, just being together like this is perfect.

Isaac notices Nolan’s breathing come faster, his heart speeding, and knows he must be close, “It’s okay Nols. Come on. Come for me love.”

Nolan whines, panting against Isaac’s neck as his thrusts become more unsteady and then he’s coming. Isaac came feel the hot liquid spilling out across his own cock and abdomen and it has him groaning, imagining the way it must look. Nolan pulls back a bit in order to bring his hand down and wrap it around Isaac’s cock. He sets a fast pace, jerking his fist hard over Isaac’s dick. Isaac groans, hips bucking up as he chases his releases. He feels a nip of teeth on his hip bone that has him gasping, his back arching as Nolan continues to stroke him and work him through his orgasm.

“Fuck,” Isaac sighs, falling back against the pillows. He hears a chuckle and then Nolan is pulling away. Isaac watches him go through lidded eyes. Nolan’s ass will forever be one of his favorite things. Watching the way it moves when Nolan walks towards their bathroom has Isaac wanting to bite it.

“You’re staring at my ass again, aren’t you?” Nolan asks, a hint of amusement in his voice.

“It’s a great ass,” Isaac calls back.

There’s a huff of laughter and then the sound of running water. Nolan returns a moment later with a washcloth. He crawls on the bed, leaning over Isaac and washing the drying cum off of his stomach. Isaac watches him, the way that his hands move almost carefully over him.

“You take such good care of me,” Isaac says.

Nolan smiles over at him and throws the washcloth towards the hamper. He crawls up the bed, resting he arms on Isaac’s chest, “Someone has to. You’d be hopeless without me.”

“I love you Ma Lune,” Isaac murmurs, brushing the strands back from Nolan’s forehead, leaving his hand on Nolan’s cheek.

Nolan smiles and leans into it, “I love you too Mon Loup.”

Isaac laughs when Nolan’s stomach starts rumbling, “I told you you’d want food.”

“Yeah well I worked up a bit of an appetite,” Nolan says.

“Hmm how about this, we go out for breakfast at your favorite diner and then after we can go to the store?” Isaac suggests.

“Sounds perfect,” Nolan says, “You know how much I miss Amanda’s eggs.”

The two gets dressed and then head out. They drive the few blocks down to the diner and take their favorite booth in the back. Nolan likes it because it’s out of the way and gives him a chance to people watch. Isaac certainly doesn’t mind being away from the crowds that sometimes gather here.

“Hello dears,” Amanda says, taking a seat across from them, “I never expected to see you here this early.”

“This one wanted to get up and leave the house,” Nolan says, gesturing over at Isaac.

Isaac rolls his eyes, “I wanted to get us groceries so we have food in the house. You’re the one that wouldn’t go back asleep.”

“I didn't hear you complaining 20 minutes ago,” Nolan mutters.

There’s a laugh from across the table. Nolan should know by now that Amanda can hear them, she is a werewolf after all. She just gives them a knowing smiles and taps at her pad of paper with her pen, “You two want your usual?”

“Yes please!” Nolan says, giving her a bright smile. Then he sighs and leans his head on Isaac’s shoulder as his eyes scan the nearly empty diner, “This is nice. We should get out early more often.”

“You hate mornings,” Isaac reminds him.

“Yeah but it’s worth it with you,” Nolan says, “Plus kids are always up super early. If we adopt Macy we’re going to have to get used to it.”

Isaac smiles at the thought of the red haired, blue eyed 5 year old that has already won over both of their hearts. Things have been going well with the adoption process, all the home visits to make sure their place was up to standards and that the two are ready to take in a child going over well. As have the nights Macy has spent over at their place as a test run. Isaac knows it’s only a matter of time before they get the call to come in and finalize the adoption. He really can’t wait.

They’re walking back to the car after breakfast when Isaac hears it, footsteps behind them. He ducks his head, trying to speak quietly to Nolan, “Don’t look around, but someone is following us.”

Nolan gives a barely their nod of his head, holding on tightly to Isaac’s hand. He’s not really sure what to do. It’s in the middle of the way. He can’t exactly take off running or wolf out and face the treat. He hears another set of footsteps coming towards them from the front and notices the man’s jacket open slightly, revealing a gun.

He turns his head to see Nolan looking at him with wide eyes, “It’s going to be okay.”

“I wouldn’t make promises you can’t keep mutt,” A voice behind him says.

The man in front of them smiles, “You just come with us and your boy here won’t be left dead on the sidewalk. And no bystanders will get hurt.”

Isaac growls low in his throat, not liking someone threatening Nolan. His eyes flash and the man in front of him tuts and nods his head. There’s an intake of break from Nolan and Isaac looks over to a knife being held to Nolan’s side. Isaac growls again but let’s his eyes return to normal.

“Good pup,” the hunter in front of them says, “Now get in the van.”

Isaac is about to ask what van when a van pulls up next to them. A moment later the back door swings open to reveal a woman. She grins out at them, a little too wide to be considered pleasant, “Oh good. You got them.”

“They weren’t too hard to find,” One of the hunters says, pushing Isaac in the back, “Walking down the street out in the open like that.”

Isaac wants to roll his eyes. Where else would they be? Things have been quiet lately. Granted, Isaac should have known it wouldn’t last. When does it ever.

“Of course you have some creepy kidnapping van,” Nolan mutters, earning himself a hard shove. Isaac squeezes his hand, which he has refused to let go of. They both need the contact. Except then they’re being forced into the van and onto opposite sides, one of the mal hunters on either side while the woman gets back into the front. There’s only three of them. They could probably take them now that they’re hidden.

The hunter next to Nolan must sense where Isaac’s thoughts are going because he narrows his eyes at Isaac, “You try anything and I’ll gut him right in front of you.”

“He’s telling the truth,” The woman says, “he enjoys cutting up pretty things. And your boy sure is pretty.”

Hearing her talk about Nolan like that makes his stomach squirm uncomfortably, as does the leer she sends his way.

“Maybe we’ll take him off your hands,” the hunter next to Nolan says, bringing the knife up to his face, “He’d sure make a great plaything.”

Isaac growls, “You touch him and I will kill you.”

The hunter next to him laughs, “You’re not in a great position to make threats like that kid. Kay over there could have his throat slit before you even reach him.”

Isaac meets Nolan’s eyes, seeing the resolve in them. He doesn’t look afraid, it’s like he trusts Isaac to be able to get them out of this. He hates that right now he has no idea how to do that without any harm coming to Nolan.

“What do you want?” Isaac asks.

“To send a message,” the hunter apparently named Kay says, grinning over at his friend, “Isn’t that right Jay?”

 _Jay and Kay?_ Isaac thinks, _they are a literal joke._

Except there’s nothing funny about the knife still placed at Nolan’s throat. Nothing at all.

“Yep,” Jay says, “a message to your Alpha.”

“And what’s the message?” Nolan asks.

Kay grins, “That he really should take better care looking after the ones he leaves behind.”

Isaac has to suppress the urge to shudder. That can only mean one thing, torture and a lot of it. He just hopes that he’s the one enduring it. He can heal, Nolan can’t.

The van stops and the driver’s door opens and closes. There’s footsteps outside and then the woman opens the door, “Since we’re doing introductions, I’m Al.”

“And I don’t care,” Isaac says.

Al smirks, “You will.”

Isaac doesn’t know how that’s possible but he keeps his mouth shut. Isaac’s not the least bit surprised when they’re lead into an abandoned warehouse. All hunters are the same. Isaac is dragged over to what looks like a pull up bar with chains hanging down from it. Across the room, Nolan is being stripped of his shirt and then handcuffed to a pipe. It’s too far. If something were to happen.

 _And that’s why they did it_ , he thinks.

They strip Isaac of his shirt and chain him up.  He has to fight back a hiss at the sting of wolfsbane in the chains. Of course they would do that. They’re not as dumb as they look then. The hunters gather around a table, talking, not paying Isaac or Nolan the least bit of attention.

“It’ll be okay,” he hears Nolan whisper, “We’ll be okay.”

Isaac nods, giving him a small smile, mouthing “I love you.”

“How sweet,” Al says, stepping in between them, “You two really do love each other.”

Isaac doesn’t say anything. He’s not about to say that he does. That would only lead to pain for the both of them. But she must take his silence as confirmation because she laughs.

“Oh this is going to be fun.”

“Who should we play with first?” Kay asks, standing next to Al.

Jay joins them, looking between Nolan and Isaac. His gaze settles on Isaac, “I’ll take this one.”

 _Good_ , Isaac thinks, _take me and leave Nolan alone._

“I’ll take the pretty one,” Kay says, “Al you can film it.”

Al pouts, “But I wanted to play with him.”

“You two can take turns,” Jay says, “We’ll have plenty of time.”

Isaac takes a deep breath and looks across the way at Nolan. He barely pays any attention to what Jay is doing. He fights against the chains when he sees Kay holding a knife.

“Oh he doesn’t like that,” Jay says, amusement in his voice, “then again, he probably won’t like any of it.”

Nolan closes his eyes when the first cut happens, but doesn’t utter a sound. He stays silent through the next 4 and Isaac has never been more proud. The 5th goes a little deeper, causing Nolan to grimace.

Kay laughs, “There we go. You’re a tough one though, aren’t you? It’ll take a lot to make you crack.”

Isaac jumps when the Taser touches his skin, but only because he was too focused on Nolan to notice. The electricity zing through him but he grits his teeth. He’s not going to give them the satisfaction.

He doesn’t know how long it goes on. Eventually they move from the Taser to a hot metal rod, pressing it against his skin. He keeps his eyes locked with Nolan’s, drawing strength from him. He can tell the cuts are starting to get to Nolan. They’re all across his torso and arms, bleeding slowly.

“I’m bored,” Al whines, “Can’t we liven this up a bit?”

“How do you propose we do that?” Kay asks.

“We can play a game,” Al says, grinning over at first Isaac and then Nolan. She types something out on her phone and shows it to Kay and Jay who nod.

“Perfect,” Kay says.

“So here’s how it’s going to go,” Jay says, “We’re going to spin this here bottle. Whoever it lands on gets to decide who dies. One of you is going to either way, this is just putting the choice in your hands.”

“It’s sick,” Nolan spits out, then groans in pain when Kay hits him in the stomach with his gun.

“Stop it!” Isaac shouts, “You want to beat on someone, beat on me.”

Kay smirks over in Isaac’s direction before hitting Nolan again. He turns to Nolan, his voice sickly sweet when he speaks, “I don’t think your hubby likes it when you get hurt. All these cuts must be horrible for him to see.”

Isaac growls, fighting against his chains. It’s pointless, they’re laced with wolfsbane, and he won’t be able to get out no matter how hard he tries. That thought terrifies him.

Al giggles and points the camera in his direction, “The puppy really isn’t happy, is he?”

“Certainly not,” Jay says, then turns to Al, “Give the camera to Kay. It’s time you had your fun.”

“Excellent,” Al says, handing over the camera to Al. She takes the bottle Jay hands her and places it on the floor, looking between Isaac and Nolan, before spinning it. “I wonder who it will be.”

Isaac can only watch it spin around. He knows if it land on him he’s going to choose to save Nolan. He knows Nolan would do the same for him and he can’t have that. He can’t live in a world without Nolan in it. No matter how selfish it might be for him to expect Nolan to do the same for him. Nolan is strong. He’ll get through it.

Isaac watches as the bottle slows down spinning around a few more times before coming to a stop in front of him. He looks across the room at Nolan who is already shaking his head, “Isaac…”

He gives Nolan a sad smile, “I have to Ma Lune,” he turns to where the hunters are watching him, jutting out his chin, “Kill me.”

The three share a look before Jay nods at Al. Al smirks over at Isaac, but doesn’t start towards him like he expected. No, she turns her head towards Nolan, “It’s a shame you have to die pretty.”

“NO!” Isaac screams, struggling against the chains as Al turns walks slowly towards Nolan, her gun raised, “No! You told me to pick and I did!”

“You expected us to be fair,” Kay sniggers, “that’s so cute.”

“Yes,” Jay says, “You clearly value his life above your own. Dying would be too easy for you. But watching the man you love die and knowing you can’t stop it? That is the ultimate pain.”

“Nolan,” Isaac chokes out, still struggling, ignoring the sting of wolfsbane penetrating his skin, “No please. Just kill me.”

Nolan, who has been quiet through the whole exchange, speaks quietly to Isaac, “Isaac, it’s okay. It’ll be okay.”

Isaac lifts his head to meet Nolan’s eyes, noticing a matching set of tear tracks running down his cheeks. He’s not sure what to say. He can’t say goodbye because that would feel like giving up. He cries harder, struggling against the chains fruitlessly. “Nolan, I’m sorry. I love you.”

Nolan gives him a sad smile, “Isaac I…”

Then a knife is being plunged into Nolan’s chest, cutting off his words as Nolan cries out in pain. Isaac screams, watching as Nolan slumps forward. He fights against the chains, his claws tearing into his hands as he tries to find a way out. He hears laughter from the hunters but he barely notices, all he can focus on is Nolan as they unchain him and he slumps to the ground.

“Nolan,” Isaac whispers.

There’s a pitiful whine from Nolan when Al kicks him in the stomach.

“Oh look,” Al says, grinning over at Jay, “He’s still kicking.”

“Yeah now he’ll bleed out nice and slow while this one watches,” Jay says, looking at Isaac.

Isaac growls, watching as they roll Nolan over onto his back. Blood is already coating his chest, wet and sticky, and his eyes are slightly glossy as they meet Isaac’s.

“Nolan,” Isaac whispers.

“Aww look at the little wolf,” Al says, walking over to Isaac and prodding at his chin with her gun, Kay following with the camera, “He’s crying. I don’t think he likes seeing you hurt kid.”

“Of course he doesn’t,” Nolan rasps out, “just like you won’t like this.”

Isaac doesn’t know how he does it but Nolan grabs the gun Jay has left dangling in his hand, firing off a shot before Al can even blink. He points the other gun at Jay, “Let him down and you might be able to get her to the hospital. _Now._ ”

Jay glares over at Nolan, his fingers tapping on his own gun as he shares a look with Kay who shakes his head. He grabs his keys and unchains Isaac. Isaac would like nothing more than to lunge for both men and rip them apart but he’s too weak. He falls to his knees as soon as he’s free and crawls his way over to Nolan. His hands hover over Nolan’s’ chest, before he fumbles for Nolan’s discarded shirt, balling it up so he can put pressure on Nolan’s wound.

“I need to call Liam,” Isaac says, “Can you hold that?”

Nolan’s hand covers Isaac’s as Isaac reaches for his phone with his other. When Nolan doesn’t let go Isaac looks down at him, a question in his eyes. Nolan just gives him a sad smile and squeezes his hand, “It’s too late Isaac.”

Isaac shakes his head, pulling up his contacts on his phone and searching for Liam. He dials the number, waiting impatiently as it rings. He barely gives Liam a chance to say hello before speaking, “Liam, Nolan’s hurt. Have Mason track my location on my phone. And try and bring your Dad or Melissa. But get here as fast as you can.”

“Isaac,” Nolan says, his voice coming out sounding softer than before. Isaac looks up at his face when his shaky hand cups Isaac’s cheek. He’s wearing a sad smile and Isaac hates it. “I never got to finish what I was going to tell you.”

Isaac shakes his head, “You can tell me later. You should save your energy.”

Nolan shakes his head, turning to cough into his arm before looking back at Isaac, “I need to say this Isaac.”

“Nols…”

Nolan closes his eyes, a tear slipping out. Isaac brushes it away with his thumb, “Can you just… just hold me, please.”

Isaac nods his head and leans back against the black Nolan had been chained to. He carefully pulls Nolan into his lap. His head lags against his shoulder, as if he doesn’t have the strength to hold it up.

“I need you to know that you made me happy Isaac. So incredibly happy. These years with you have been the best of my life,” Nolan says, his words barely above a whisper.

“Nolan you shouldn’t…”

“Please just let me say this,” Nolan says, his voice firm but slightly muffled against Isaac’s shoulder. Isaac brings a hand up to Nolan’s neck and helps him lift his head, their eyes meet as Nolan carries on. “I need you to be happy Isaac. I know it won’t be easy but I need you to find a way. Don’t drown in the darkness. Let people in. Just keep living please.”

Isaac sobs, resting his forehead against Nolan’s, “Nolan, I don’t know if I can…”

“Please Isaac,” Nolan begs, “Please. I need you to promise me.”

“I promise,” Isaac whispers, “but it doesn’t matter. You’re going to be fine. Liam is on his way. He’ll be here with Melissa or David and they’ll help fix you up.”

“Yeah,” Nolan breathes, his eyes starting to drift shut. Isaac is starting to panic now. He can hear how much Nolan’s heartbeat and breathing are slowing. Liam really needs to get here.

Isaac grips the back of his neck, shaking him gently, “No, don’t close your eyes on me.”

Nolan slowly blinks them open, their blue eyes meeting. Isaac leans down and kisses Nolan, soft and sweet, putting all the emotion he’s feeling into it.

Nolan smiles, his eyes fluttering closed before opening again, “I love you Mon Loup.”

“I love you Ma Lune,” Isaac whispers, his voice breaking.

Nolan eyes close again, and this time he doesn’t open them, his heart beats once, twice and then no more.

“Nolan?” Isaac asks, slapping his cheek slightly, “Nolan?!”

He lowers Nolan to the ground and starts performing CPR. He made Melissa teach him when he started dating Nolan, saying he wanted to be safe. He never once thought he would have to use it. His clenched hands beat against Nolan’s chest, trying to get his heart beating again. It doesn’t.

“Nolan!” Isaac screams, working harder against his chest before stopping to breathe into his open mouth, “Nolan! Come on!”

“Isaac!” Isaac turns and growls, almost snapping at the hand that touches his shoulder.

Melissa stares back at him, holding up her hands in a placating gesture, “I just want to check on him Isaac. Can I do that?”

Isaac nods, crawling out of the way and letting Melissa assess Nolan. “How long has he been like this?” Melissa asks him.

“A few minutes,” Isaac says, “I think.”

Melissa turns to look at Liam and shakes her head and then she’s turning to Isaac. Her eyes are sad as they meet his, “I’m sorry Isaac, but he’s gone.”

“No,” Isaac says, shaking his head, “No he’s not. He can’t be. You just need to check him again. Or do CPR. Do something.”

“Isaac, sweetheart. He’s lost too much blood. The knife must have hit an artery. He bled out fast. I’m sorry. I wish I could do something but…”

No!” Isaac shouts, pushing her aside and reaching for Nolan. He takes him in his arms, holding him to his chest protectively. Except there’s nothing to protect him from. The threat is gone. He let them get away. Isaac growls, thinking of the hunters. They were on their way to the hospital most likely.

Isaac tucks his head against Nolan’s neck, rocking him back and forth, “I love you Nols, so much. Those bastards are going to pay for this. I promise.”

“Isaac,” Liam says, his tone careful, “You don’t need to worry about them. We can take care of that.”

“No,” Isaac growls, his yellow eyes meeting Liam’s, “They took my life from me. It’s only fair I get to take theirs.”

Isaac doesn’t want to leave Nolan but he knows if he doesn’t go now it might be too late and the hunters might get away. He has to do this. He has to make them pay for what they did, what they took from him, from the world. They snuffed out a life so pure… He has to do this. For Nolan.

“It’s not for me though, is it?” Nolan’s voice sounds next to him.

Isaac looks over to find Nolan kneeling next to him, a thoughtful look on his face as he looks down at the body in his arms.

“Nolan,” Isaac breathes, looking at his husband in disbelief. “How…?”

“Apparently you needed someone to keep you from making stupid decisions,” Nolan as, giving him a fond smile, “Someone you might actually listen to.”

“They killed you,” Isaac says, “They deserve to pay.”

“Maybe so,” Nolan says, “but you don’t have to be the one that does it. I know you want to, that you think you have to for me. But killing them what bring me back Isaac. It won’t help you feel better, not really.”

“What will?” Isaac asks.

Nolan shakes his head, “I’m not sure anything will Mon Loup. But you need to keep your promise and let people help you. And maybe stop talking to someone who isn’t really here and looking like a crazy person.”

Isaac’s head snaps to where Melissa and Liam are standing, both staring at him in concern. “Isaac? I don’t want to ask if you’re alright because we know you’re not but umm… are you with us?”

“Yeah I was just…” Isaac turns back to where Nolan was and finds him gone, like he was never there.

 _Because he wasn’t_ , a voice in his head says, _you’re just going nuts._

Isaac sighs, his eyes drifting down to Nolan’s body. He brushes the hair back from Nolan’s forehead before leaning his own against it, his other arm pulling Nolan closer. He feels more sobs wracking his body. Now that his anger is gone, the cold reality is finally starting to set in. If he hadn’t been sure Nolan was dead before he is now. And that… that is more than he can take right now. He screams and clutches at Nolan’s body, a pained howl escaping him and reverberating through the building.

Beside him Liam releases his own howl, a series of howls from across town reaching back to them. Hot tears spill from his eyes and onto Nolan’s face. Isaac’s cries turn into screams, his sorrow becoming too much for him. He feels arms wrap around him from behind, as a gentle hand comes up to card through his hair.

“We’re here,” Melissa says, “You’re not alone. We’ve got you. Just let it out.”

Isaac wants to thank her, to say something, but all that comes out is a whimper as he continues to cry and rock Nolan. Part of him is still screaming that this can’t be real, that Nolan can’t be gone. But the body in his arms with no pulse says differently.

***

Isaac wakes up, the bright light of the morning sun flowing through the window. He groans and turns away from it, his arm blindly reaching out for Nolan. All he’s met with is a cold sheet instead of the warm body he was expecting.

“Nols?” Isaac calls out, blinking his eyes open.

He’s met with silence.

Isaac frowns and sits up in bed, looking around the room, realizing he’s not at home in their bedroom. He momentarily forgets why and then it hits him. His breath leaves him and he falls back against the pillows, hand coming up to clutch at his aching chest.

“Shit,” Isaac whispers, “Shit. No.”

There’s a soft knock on the door and then it’s opening to reveal Melissa. She walks in and sits on the edge of the bed, bringing a hand up to card through Isaac’s curls, “How are you doing this morning?”

Isaac shakes his head, feeling a lump rising in his throat, “Not good.”

“Do you think you could eat?”

Isaac thinks about it but then shakes his head again. The thought of food has his stomach rolling. He doubts he could stomach it. He doubts he can manage much today, in fact.

“What do you need?” Melissa asks.

“A hug?” Isaac asks.

Melissa smiles and lays down on the bed next to Isaac, opening her arms up in silent invitation. Isaac throws himself into them and tucks his face into her neck, drawing comfort from her familiar scent and warmth.

“I miss him so much already,” Isaac whispers, “I woke up and immediately reached for him only to realize he’s not here. I don’t know how I’m supposed to do this.”

“It won’t be easy,” Melissa says, her voice soft as her hand rubs up and down his back while the other continues to card through his hair, “and there’s no set timeline but one day you’ll wake up and find it doesn’t hurt quite as much as it used to.”

“I can’t see it not hurting,” Isaac mumbles, “it not hurting means I’ve accepted it or I’m letting go and I can’t.”

“There is a difference between accepting it and letting go. You can accept that he’s gone and allow yourself to grieve but still hold on to his memory Isaac. Which is what he would want.”

“She’s right, you know?” Nolan says from his place on the end of the bed.

Isaac closes his eyes and tries to block it out. As much as he wants to see Nolan he doesn’t need to hear the reasonable or right thing, not when all he wants it to have Nolan back and alive in his arms.

He goes home that night, deciding he can’t avoid it forever. He flicks on the light in the hallway of their house and just stands there. It already feels too big and too empty without him. Nolan had insisted it wasn’t too big when they bought it, saying that soon the rooms would be filled with the laughter of all the kids they would have.

The thought makes his chest squeeze. Yet another thing Nolan would never be able to see happen. He frowns when he looks down at the ground and finds a manila envelope sitting there as if it had been slid under the door. He opens it up and feels his breath catch in his throat. Adoption papers. On top of them is a sticky note from Jenna, “The adoption has been approved! I’ll call you later with the details but I figured you’d want to sign the papers. Macy is lucky to have you both. Congrats Dads!”

Isaac walks down the hallway on autopilot, stopping outside one of the bedroom doors. He pushes it open and flips the switch. Inside is the room Nolan had been painting for Macy. It’s only halfway done since he insisted on doing it himself. There’s a closet full of clothes and toys and blankets, everything Nolan had thought they’d need. Isaac had worried Nolan was getting ahead of himself but he had insisted they be prepared.

Isaac falls to his knees, the papers sliding from his hands as he brings them up to clutch tightly at his hair and curls up on his side. They’d been approved. They were going to be Dads to an amazing little girl and raise her together and now…

A sob escapes Isaac’s throat as he imagines how excited Nolan would have been at the news. He would have thrown himself back in this room to finish painting it so it would be ready for Macy. Now it’ll just remain halfway finished, a reminder of what could have been. And Macy… what was going to happen to her now?”

“You could still adopts her,” Nolan says, “Finish the room and raise her like we’d planned to.”

“We’d planned to do it together,” Isaac mutters, “we were going to give her the life we never had.”

“You could still do that,” Nolan says, “there’s nothing stopping you Isaac.”

Isaac lets out a bitter laugh, glaring over at where Nolan sits in front of him, “Nothing? Maybe the fact that you’re dead and I’m all alone. I’m in no fit state to raise a kid right now Nols. Even if I was the adoption was only approved because it was going to be use raising her together, giving her stability. I highly doubt they’d let me take her on my own.”

“But you wouldn’t be on your own,” Nolan tells him, “You’d have plenty of support.”

“Just stop!” Isaac shouts, “Stop it. Stop trying to make me do this. It was our plan Nolan. _Ours_. I can’t do this without you.”

“You can,” Nolan tells him, “and you will. It might just take time.”

Isaac stares at Nolan. He knows he’s probably losing his mind. But Nolan is here. He’s talking to him. Isaac sits up until he’s kneeling right in front of Nolan. Nolan just watches him carefully as Isaac comes closer.

“I really wouldn’t Isaac,” Nolan says.

“I just…” Isaac moves, attempting to pull Nolan in for a hug only to find himself face first on the floor.

He hears a sigh and then Nolan is beside him, giving Isaac his “I told you so” look. Isaac can’t take it. He curls in on himself and cries.

“Why can’t I touch you?” Isaac asks, between sobs.

Nolan just gives him a sad smile, "I'm not really here Mon Loup. I just exist here as long as you need me.”

Isaac just sobs harder, "I'll always need you."

There’s a groan of frustration and Isaac sees Nolan with his hand raised, as if to touch him. He shakes his head and lowers it, “I know you don’t believe me, but one day you will wake up and the hurt won’t be as bad. I need you to know that’s okay. It’ll be okay not to need me the way you do now, healthier even. You can’t keep living with ghosts Isaac.”

“I’m not,” Isaac mumbles, closing his eyes. “I’m living with you.”

When Isaac opens his eyes again Nolan is gone, as if he’d never been there in the first place.

 _Because he wasn’t_ , a voice in his head says, _He’s not real_.

Isaac knows he should listen to it, but it had _felt_ real. The way Nolan had looked so sad when he went to reach out for Isaac had felt real. Sure, Isaac knows Nolan better than anyone so he’d be able to imagine him pretty well, but he doesn’t think that’s what this is. Maybe he just hopes it’s not. Or maybe he’s just looking for a way to bring Nolan back.

The thought has Isaac sitting up, his heart hammering in his chest. He throws himself off the floor and stumbles towards the door. He barely remembers to stop for his keys in his haste to get out of the house and to his car. He knows what he has to do. He just can’t believe he didn’t think of it sooner.

Stiles opens the door, a look over confusion crossing over his face when he sees Isaac on the porch, “Isaac? What are you doing here?”

“I need your help,” Isaac says, striding past Stiles and into the house. He looks around the room, not seeing anyone else, “Is Derek here?”

“No, he’s out getting dinner,” Stiles says, joining Isaac in the living room, “What do you need help with? Oh god, it’s not burying a body, is it? Because I left the shovel at my Dad’s house.”

Isaac opens his mouth and then closes it, his brow furrowing as he stares at Stiles, “We’re just going to ignore the fact that you seem okay with hiding a body and move on to what I actually need help with. Which is more important.”

“What is it?”

“I need you to bring back Nolan,” Isaac tells him.

“Excuse me?” Stiles asks.

“I want you to bring back Nolan,” Isaac says, slower this time.

“Yeah I was afraid that was what you said,” Stiles sighs, “Isaac man, that’s not possible.”

“It is!” Isaac says, feeling his anger start to rise. Not necessarily at Stiles, but at everything.

“Isaac...:”

“You have to do something!” Isaac shouts, “You have magic! So use it! Bring him back!”

Stiles’ answering look is one of sadness and regret, “I can’t. It doesn’t work like that.”

“I don’t care!” Isaac lunges for him Stiles catches his arms in his hands. He waits until Isaac ducks his head before lowering them in favor of wrapping his arms around Isaac in a tight hug. Isaac cries and bangs his fists against Stiles’ chest, “I need him back. Stiles please.”

“I would do it in an instant if I could,” Stiles tells him, his voice low and soothing, “but there’s just no way. I’m sorry.”

“I can’t do this without him,” Isaac whispers, “I don’t know how.”

“I know,” Stiles says, “But you’re stronger than you give yourself credit for. You’re going to get through this.”

“What if I don’t want to?” tired of people always telling him how strong he is. He doesn’t feel strong.

He’s jerked back suddenly and met with Stiles’ stormy brown eyes, “You have to. I don’t want to play this card, but you’re life isn’t just your own Isaac. You should be able to see that with everything you’re feeling. Everyone just looks Nolan, don’t put them through the pain of losing you too.”

Isaac crumples against him, painful sobs wracking through his body. Stiles stumbles a bit but manages to stay standing as he continues to hold onto Isaac. He feels Stiles start walking them and follows as much as his legs will allow him.

“Sit,” Stiles says, his voice soft.

Isaac does, falling back onto the couch. He looks over at Stiles who pats his lap in invitation. Isaac lays down with his head in Stiles’ lap, letting the spark gently massage his scalp. It’s soothing out some of the tension Isaac has all built up, enough to have him closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

***

Melissa, Liam, and Jenna help him plan the funeral. By that he means they do most of it. He offers his opinion when they ask him, if he can, but Isaac can’t bear to do more than that. It hurts too much.

There aren’t a lot of people at the funeral, just the pack and a few old friends of Nolan’s. Isaac is kind of glad. He’s always felt weird about wakes and funerals where random people that barely knew the person always showed up. He’d rather it be small and filled with people that actually cared about Nolan than be met with a room full of strangers. He knows Nolan would too.

Isaac stands up at the front with Melissa, Liam, and Scott at his side. Scott had flown in the night before with Stiles and Derek. He’s been sticking close ever since, watching Isaac like he’s worried he’s going to break. It seems pointless. Isaac isn’t sure if there’s much left of him to break right now.

He listens as the priest talks about Isaac, general things that people loved about him. It all feels like bullshit. The man didn’t know him, not really. After that it’s Isaac’s turn to get up and give the eulogy. He spent some time yesterday trying to write it out but the words never felt right to him. How is he supposed to capture who Nolan was in a series of sentences?

“I’m really not sure what to say,” Isaac says, staring out at the group, “Nolan was… _is_ the love of my life. He brought so much light into this world simply by existing. Sure, he suffered but he didn’t let that get to him. He used his pain to push him forward and work towards being better. Seeing his strength made me strong. He always told me that I was crazy, that I was the strong one. Jokes on him because I sure as hell don’t feel very strong right now.”

Isaac looks over, not surprised to see Nolan leaning against a wall watching him.

“You are strong,” Nolan tells him, “So strong Isaac.”

Isaac makes himself look away and takes a deep breath, his hands clenching around his notes, “Nolan meant everything to me, and I know in some way he touched the lives of everyone here. He was kind and smart and sure sometimes he could be a little shit, but that’s one of the things I loved most about him. He kept me on my toes. He was great friend and husband, and would have been a great father to Macy. Nolan was so excited to adopt her and would have been ecstatic to find out it got approved.  Though also stressing out because the room is still half painted and not ready for her.”

Isaac chuckles and shakes his head, “I remember when he first started painting the room. I came home to find purple and pink paint all over the room, including on Nolan. The mess really did not go along with how methodical he was about painting the room. He was determined that it would be perfect, which is why it took him so long. But he looked so happy with what he’d done. He was creating a space for a little girl we were hoping to make ours. He’d be so happy to know it was going to happen. I just wish he was here to see it.”

“I am,” Nolan whispers.

Isaac shakes his head and wipes at his eyes, “I’m sorry. I can’t.”

Derek meets him at the stairs, putting an arm around his shoulders and leading him back towards his seat. He keeps his arm there, rubbing small circles as Isaac cries against his shoulder. Liam gets up and says some things about Nolan but Isaac barely hears the words. He’s too lost in his own inner spiral to focus on anything else that is happening. On top of all his pain he’s now faced with the guilt about Macy. They’d promised her a home, a chance at a new life, and now that’s being taken away from her.

“It doesn’t have to be,” Nolan says.

Isaac glares over at him, despite knowing that he’s right. He just can’t think about that right now. He’d meant what he told Nolan, he’s in no fit state to raise a kid.

The rest of the funeral passes in a blur, as do the next few days after. He receives a call from his work a couple weeks after Nolan dies, wondering when he thinks he’s going to be able to come back to work. Isaac wants to call them and tell them to fuck off. He doesn’t. He knows he needs the job.

He goes back to work a few days later, trying to ignore the stares of his coworkers. Fortunately none of them come up to him or try to bring up Nolan, which he’s grateful for. He just wants to get through the day and go home. It’s hard since his job as a social worker puts him in such close proximity with kids that always remind him of the lives he and Nolan had, and the one he’s having to give up.

He’s happy to hear a few of the cases he’d been working on before Nolan was killed are now closed, the kids finding places with families that are willing to take them in. Sometimes that doesn’t always work out in the long term but sometimes it does.

After another week Isaac decides it’s time to go see Macy. He owes her that much. The little girl throws herself into his arms as soon as she sees him. Isaac sighs and hugs her back, careful not to hold her too tight.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been by sooner,” Isaac tells her.

Macy pats his cheek, “It’s okay Isaac. I know you’ve just been sad about Nolan.”

Isaac nods, “Do you… did you hear?”

“Some,” Macy says, “They just said some bad men took Nolan away and he’s in heaven now.”

“Yeah,” Isaac says, “Yeah he is.”

“And you’re sad,” Macy says, frowning at him.

“I just miss him a lot, that’s all,” Isaac says, “And I’m sad that we didn’t get to adopt you like we’d planned.”

“Can’t you still do it?” Macy asks him.

“I’m not sure Mace,” Isaac says, “You know I love you and we were looking forward to adopting you, but it’s just me now. Are you sure you don’t want to try and find a different family?”

“No!” Macy says, pulling back frown Isaac and crossing her arms, “I don’t want a different family, I want you!”

Isaac stares at her in shock. He’s never seen her lose her temper like this. Jenna appears next to them and kneels down in front of Macy, “Macy dear, we’ve talked about this.”

“I know,” Macy says, wiping at her eyes furiously, “but I don’t care. I want to live with Isaac. Why can’t I?”

“Honey the agreement was for you to go to a two parent home,” Jenna says, but she doesn’t look too happy about it. Isaac gets why. She practically raised Liam by herself until Liam was 10 and then she remarried. “Why don’t you run along and let me talk to Isaac, okay?”

Macy nods and turns to Isaac, “Don’t leave without saying goodbye.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he tells her.

Isaac gets to his feet and faces Jenna, “What is it?”

“You know, it won’t be easy but if you still wanted to adopt Macy I could plead your case,” Jenna says, “You still have a stable job. You have a home that is ready and waiting for her, and a support system to lean on should you need it. There’s no reason this shouldn’t work.”

“Maybe the fact that I’m still grieving and in no fit state to raise a kid,” Isaac says.

“No,” Jenna says, “I think you are. And I think you two need each other Isaac. You love that little girl and she loves you. She wants you to be her Dad. Do you still want her to be your daughter?”

“Of course I do,” Isaac says, “I just want what’s best for her.”

“And that’s you,” Jenna tells him, “Just think about it.”

Isaac does think about it, and he thinks about it a lot. He spends so much time debating with himself and then Nolan. Eventually he goes to Derek and Melissa for advice.

“I think you’d be a great father Isaac,” Melissa tells him, “Raising a kid by yourself isn’t easy, but you won’t really be alone. You’ll always have me or the pack just a phone call away if you need anything.”

“She’s right,” Derek says, “I can understand your hesitation. You’re afraid that you’ll have bad days and that will affect her. But I think you’re severely underestimating yourself and how strong you are. I’ve seen the way you are with Macy. That little girl looks at you like you hung the moon. She deserves to have someone raise her that loves her the way you do.”

With that in mind, Isaac decides to try and go through with the adoption. It isn’t easy, just like Jenna said. But after countless visits and talks he finally has a new set of papers in his hands. He looks down at them, feeling a mixture of sad and pleased. He’s happy he’s going to be getting Macy, but he’s also sad because Nolan isn’t here with him. His name should be going next to his on the adoption papers.

The day after he signs the papers Macy comes home with him. He brings her into the house and leads her back to her room.

“I know it’s still not finished,” Isaac says, looking at the pink and purple wall in front of him, with half a unicorn painted on it. “Nolan was the one who wanted to do it, and I haven’t been able to...” he sighs, running a hand through his hair, “I can finish it if you want, or we can pick out something else.”

Macy walks up to the unicorn and touches it before looking back at Isaac with a smile, “No. This is perfect.”

Looking at it now, Isaac has to agree that it is. The back wall is pink and purple while the rest of the walls and the ceiling are white. It’s oddly fitting. “It is, isn’t it?”

“About time you see that,” Nolan says, leaning against the wall, “This whole time you thought I’d leave a room unfinished.”

“You could have just told me,” Isaac mutters.

Nolan snorts, “Where’s the fun in that?”

Isaac looks across the room to see Macy watching him curiously. He puts on a smile, “Are you hungry?”

Macy nods her head enthusiastically, “Yeah!”

Isaac chuckles and heads towards the door, “I’ll go make us something for lunch.”

As he’s leaving Isaac swears he hears Macy whisper, “Thank you Daddy Nolan. I love it.”

 

**6 years later**

Isaac looks over at where Macy is playing on the swing, her legs pumping furiously to push her higher and higher. Her wild red hair blows out behind her back and Isaac has to smile. She looks so happy, carefree. So different from the nervous and sad little girl she’d been when Isaac first met her.

Isaac walks closer, leaning against a nearby tree, “What are you trying to do sweetheart?”

“I’m trying to see if I can get to Nolan,” Macy says.

Isaac feels the breath leave him, “What?”

“He always tells me if I need him that he’ll be in the sky,” Macy says.

“Tells you?” Isaac whispers.

Macy slows down a bit and looks over at him, an understanding smile on her face. “I see him too Papa.”

“What?”

“I know you see him sometimes,” Macy says, “I can hear you talking to him. He came to me right before you adopted me and asked me to look after you. I told him I would,” then she’s smiling and pulling her swing to a stop, “oh there he is.”

Isaac looks over to see Nolan standing next to him, his gaze fond as Macy comes bounding up to him.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Isaac asks. He’s not sure who he’s asking, Nolan or Macy. Not that it matters. He’s spent years wondering if he was crazy and it turns out he really has been talking to Nolan’s ghost. It’s been happening less frequently lately, with Nolan only appearing when Isaac needs him. Now that Isaac thinks about it he realizes that it’s been months since he last saw Nolan.

A look of guilt takes over his face as he stares at his husband, “I’m sorry.”

Nolan smiles, “it’s okay Isaac. I told you the day would come when you wouldn’t need me anymore. And that’s fine. You’re living your life and being a great father to Macy. I’m so proud of you.”

Isaac nods, feeling his throat close up, “I won’t be seeing you again, will I?”

“Probably not,” Nolan tells him, “at least not in this life. But whether I appear here or not I will always be with you, in here.”

He puts his hand over Isaac’s chest and Isaac gasps at the contact, “What? How?”

Nolan shrugs, “I managed to pull some strings. I wanted to be able to touch you if this was the last time…”

Isaac throws himself into Nolan’s arms, sobbing when he feels them wrap around him in a way that was once so familiar. He feels smaller arms wrap around his waist and brings a hand to Macy’s hair. He doesn’t let himself think too long that this is how it always should have been. He can’t. It would hurt too much.

Nolan pulls back and bends down in front of Macy, “I’m sorry I never got to give you all those things I promised.”

Macy brings a hand up to his cheek, “It’s okay Dad. Papa has been taking good care of me.”

“Of course he has,” Nolan says, glancing up at Isaac before looking back at Macy. “Can you give me a moment with your Papa?” Macy nods and Nolan pulls her into a hug, “I’m so proud of you. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Macy tells him, pulling back. She places a kiss to his cheek before running back over to the swing.

Nolan stands up and steps close to Isaac, hooking his arms around his neck, “I’ve missed this too. You know?”

“I know,” Isaac whispers, tucking his face into Nolan’s neck. He can’t help but whine and nuzzle into it when he’s hit with the scent he’s been longing for for years, “I wish I could bottle up your scent.”

Nolan chuckles, “I think even that is beyond me.”

Isaac sighs, “Too bad.”

He stands there in silence, suddenly finding that now that he has Nolan here he doesn’t know what to say. He pulls back with a shaky laugh, “I had so many things to say to you for when I saw you again and now I just can’t remember any of them.”

Nolan brings a hand up and cups his cheek, smiling when Isaac leans into it, “You’ve already told me a lot of it. We don’t have to fill the silence with small talk. Just being together is enough.”

Isaac wants to agree, but then the realization that Nolan really has been watching him and able to see him makes his chest ache, “I’m sorry. I know you wanted me to move on and be happy. You must be so disappointed in me.”

“That’s bullshit,” Nolan tells him, “You were grieving. We all handle it different. If I’d been in your shoes…” Nolan shakes his head, giving Isaac a sad smile, “But you got through it. You were able to pull yourself together enough to raise Macy and give her a good life. You’ve been a great father to her. Isaac I am so proud of you.”

Nolan wipes the tears that fall from Isaac when he starts to cry again. Isaac can’t stop himself from leaning in and kissing Nolan. He’s imaged this so many times, dreamt that one day Nolan would be back in his arms and he’d be able to kiss him again. Now that he has it it’s everything and nothing like he imagined. His memories and dreams do not do the real feeling justice.

“I have to go back now,” Nolan whispers when they pull back.

“Already?” Isaac asks, feeling his heart thud painfully in his chest. He just got Nolan back and now he’s losing him again. “But you just got here.”

Nolan smiles sadly, “I know, but they didn’t give me a lot of time. Just enough to…”

“To what?”

“To say goodbye Isaac,” Nolan says, “You’re doing fine. You don’t need me anymore.”

“I’ll always need you Nols,” Isaac says, repeating the words he spoke all those years before.

“Not like this,” Nolan says, “You have Macy. You have a good life, and a chance at starting something new. I need you to take it. We’ll see each other again, I promise.”

Isaac nods, pulling Nolan in for another kiss. It hurts knowing that it will be the last one, but he’s grateful he even got that. “I love you Ma Lune.”

Nolan smiles softly at him, “I love you too Mon Loup. Now go, be happy.”

He’s gone before Isaac can respond. Isaac is left with his hands in the air, reaching for something that is no longer there. He puts his hands to his eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling. He knows Macy is watching him and he can’t let her see him fall apart like this.

He feels a hand on his arms and looks down to see Macy watching him, “It’s going to be okay Papa.”

Isaac takes a deep breath, putting an arm on her shoulder as he looks up at the sky, “It will be.”

Despite knowing that he’s not going to be seeing Nolan anymore he’s not filled with the crippling sadness he expected. Years ago he might have been, but he knows Nolan is right. He is going to see him again. Right now he has to keep living. He owes it to his daughter to let himself move on and be happy. It doesn’t mean he no longer loves Nolan. Nolan will always have a place in his heart, nothing is going to change that. Nolan told me to be happy, and for once the thought of doing that doesn’t make him feel guilty.

“You ready Papa?” Macy asks him, taking his hand when he offers it to her.

Isaac smiles down at her, leading her out of the park and into a new world of possibilities, “Yeah, I’m ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> After this I'm going to need to get back to some fluff.  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
